Before the after
by RK-18
Summary: Orihime is bought to hueco mundo and has lost all her will power to fight... but feelings begin to develope...


**Hello! Basically this story is what happened before and during 'Does your heart belong to me?'. I would say it's the story linking onto 'Does your heart belong to me?' but the main characters are Grimmjow and Orihime and the story is told from their point of view.**

"Hello Orihime Inoue," said Aizen "Welcome to Las Noches."

Orihime stood below Aizen who was seated high up on a throne like he was some king.

"Why are we gathered here, lord Aizen." Nnoitra said in his harsh, snake-like voice, licking his lips with his tongue.

"Patient, Nnoitra." Nnoitra was silenced "As I have mentioned, this is Orihime Inoue. She holds an amazing power, which can 'heal' people, but that's not all that it does, it reverts time. Which means, the events that have happened will be erased." Aizen explained.

"That's impossible!" shouted Luppi.

"Orihime, heal Grimmjows arm."

Orihime walked towards Grimmjow who was standing about 6feet away from her. She put both her hands up to the shoulder which had no arm.

"Can I begin?" she asked Grimmjow in a timid voice, he nodded.

"Preposterous! She'll never be able to do it!" exclaimed Luppi.

Grimmjows arm started to come back, limb by limb.

"Ha..Ha..Ha!" Grimmjow started to laugh so loudly that the whole hall trembled.

"What?" Luppi was shocked "What type of sorcery is this!"

Orihime finished working on Grimmjows hand.

"HA!" He roared again, tensing his arm "Can you heal something else for me?" he turned around to show Orihime the scar. She obediently healed it.

The number '6' was carved into Grimmjows back.

"Ha!" Grimmjow roared out again, making the hall tremble once more. Turning his head sharply to look at Luppi "I guess we won't be needing you!" he used Sonido and was at Luppis side in an instant. His right hand punctured a hole in Luppis stomach "Goodbye sucker!"

Grimmjow turned around to face Orihime. She was kneeling on the floor because of the massive spiritual pressure that was given off by Grimmjow.

"Thanks." He seized his spiritual pressure.

"Our test went quite smoothly." Said Aizen "There has been a room prepared for you, Orihime."

The door closed as Orihime walked into the room. There was a bed to her left and a table and chair to her right and in front of her was a window, with 3 cell bars across it, looking out into Hueco Mundo which was a desert.

'Nothing to do' she thought to herself, as she kneeled down onto the carpet below her and looked out the window.

Time flew past, seconds, minutes, hours, as she just sat there, silently.

The door opened and someone, who was wearing a skull walked in, bringing in a tray of food and a jug of water and placed it down on the table.

"Your meal, lady." It said, bowing and walked out the room, doors closing automatically.

Orihime looked at the table that had food on it for a moment, but lost interested and looked away, looking out the window again not knowing when she'll be visited again.

"I see they bought you food." Grimmjow was standing near the edge of the door.

Orihimes eyes flinched.

"How did you get in here?" she asked confused because she didn't hear the door open.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring Orihimes question.

"No." She answered.

"Hu.." Grimmjow sighed "This is gonna be a hassle." He walked towards Orihime who was sitting on her knees, looking out the window.

"You need to get your nutrients." Said Grimmjow "Otherwise, what use would you be to lord Aizen?"

Orihime sat there, blanking out Grimmjows talk.

"Are you listening to me?" Grimmjow pushed Orihime forward with the heel of his foot, making her land on her face.

"What'd you do that for!" she got up rubbing forehead "Don't you know how to treat a girl!" she leaned her face closer to Grimmjow, trying to look like she was more superior than him.

"Shut up and eat!" Grimmjow flicked her forehead.

"Owwy." Orihime rubbed her forehead "No I'm not going to… blee…" she stuck her tongue out at Grimmjow.

"By the next time I visit, if the food isn't gone I force it down your throat." He turned around and walked to the door. The door opened automatically and as he walked out another figure appeared. Grimmjow turned right as the figure walked in.

"I was told to bring you a change of clothing, hopefully they fit. We don't have many female Arrancar so this might just have to do." Ulquiorra put the clothes on the bed "When you change into them, you will no longer count as a member of the soul society, but as part of the espada, and your soul and body shall belong to us and are for Aizens use and purpose only."

Orihime was looking down to the ground, ignoring Ulquiorra.

"Repeat it." Ulquiorra demanded

"My soul and body belongs to Aizen and are for his use and purpose." Said Orihime in a monotonous voice.

Ulquiorra turned around and walked out the door, the door closing behind him.

'She flinched for a moment, but it's fine she'll forget about the human world as the days go by and she won't be able to resist lord Aizen.' Thought Ulquiorra .

Back in the room, Orihime turned to the bed and walked towards it, picking up the clothed that lay before her.

'White… a pure colour that is worn by sinners.' She stood there looking at the top, for what seemed a minute but was actually a long time, lost in thought.

Orihime took of her school jumper and unbuttoned her shirt, unzipping her skirt, she let it fall to the ground. She picked up the white trousers that were part of the outfit and put it on, it sat on her hips and was the perfect size. Next she Picked up the top she put it on, right arm, left arm and then the head, pulling it down to her hips. It fit her perfectly.

The door creaked open.

"Have you finished eating?" Grimmjow walked in as Orihime tried to zip up the back of the top, her bra showing.

"Ah! Don't look!" Orihime screamed, finding it difficult to zip it up.

Grimmjow walked towards her.

"Let me do it." He grabbed the zip from her hand, and as he zipped it up to the top his fingers gently brushed her back, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Are you afraid of me?" he leaned in closer to her ear, whispering.

She froze.

Standing still as Grimmjows hands went up her arms and he bit her right ear playfully.

"You should forget about Ichigo, Orihime. You shouldn't surround yourself with bugs like him." He whispered even quieter into her ear as his grin grew bigger on his face.

Orihime turned around and pushed Grimmjow away with both her hands.

"Shut up!" she shouted, tears pouring down her face "Ichigo will get stronger! Stronger than you have ever seen!" her voice raised even higher.

Grimmjow started to walk forward, releasing his spiritual pressure.

"He'll get stronger…" Grimmjow laughed "He'll get stronger my ass!"

Orihime fell to the floor, sweat rolling down her face mixing in with the tears. Grimmjow stood in front of her.

"Don't under estimate my abilities." He crouched down, to be of the same level as Orihime, he bought his hand up and lifted Orihimes chin "For now, you should worry about your life not your friends." He looked her in the eyes, tears were rolling down Orihimes face.

Grimmjow looked at her cry face, and for some reason it made him feel bad. His expression changed to one which felt sorry. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow tilted his head so their foreheads would touch. He bought his head up and kissed Orihime on the forehead, supressing his spiritual pressure.

"I won't do that again," Grimmjow stroked Orihimes cheek "if you promise me that you won't mention his name again. It pisses me off."

Orihime didn't reply, just looked him in the eyes, confused.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He stood up and walked out the door.

Orihimes body dropped to the floor. She was panting, trying to stand up she fell.

Quickly something caught her.

She looked up, blurred vision.

"Ichigo…?" she smiled and suddenly blacked out.

"Don't compare me to him either." Said Ulquiorra, who up to this point, stood in the shadows of the room, not being noticed by Orihime or Grimmjow and witnessed the quarrel.

He carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he put a blanket over her so she won't get cold.

"These clothes suit you." He said, knowing that she wouldn't hear.

**Please review! It's always helpful to know what you think**


End file.
